Tokyo Inu
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippou and Kouga are the crime crashing, demon bashing 'Tokyo Inus', who protect Tokyoto from the evil Naraku, and his incarnations, one paw at a time! PARODY OF TOKYO MEW MEW


Chapter 1

The Inu's Muse!

((Author's Note: Hey-a! Another Parody Fanficcy, but this one is Inuyasha-Tokyo Mew Mew! Whaaa. Heh.. Don't ask, though, because I don't know what in the world a 'MUSE', is... I took it from the original title of the 'Mew Mew Battle' thing. The first episode iscalled 'The Main Mew's Muse', but since I changed the episode around a lot, it's different...Can you believe how I make up this stuff? Well, this one will be a good one. n.n So, R and R and stuff because you know how I love to hear what you have to say. And you're comments are awesome. n.n So, totally R and R, and I also like to hear how I should improve, too! So, don't forget those 'Creative Critsisms' or whatever they're called. n.n Just don't flame me, 'cause I'll delete yer post. Rawr. o.e And that'd suck. So, yeah. n.n Enjoy!))

* * *

"Ha!" Inuyasha said, his long, black hair glowing for a moment. He gripped the small, rusted sword from the side of his jeans. "You're going down, you big, fat-ass!" As soon as he pulled out the sword, Inuyasha glowed for a moment, two white dog ears popping onto his head, his hair changing from long and black to long and silver, and his clothes changing from blue, denim jeans and a ripped black shirt to a red, to a fire-rat kimono. The rusty sword, too, had transformed into a large -and not to mention, powerful looking!- sword, the famous and imfamous Tetsusaiga. 

The large demon in front of him, a red-eyed dragon-like thing, roared loudly, making the ground shake. It was at least, oh, fourty feet tall... It was quite big... With large, blue and green scales and shone at the light of the red moon above. It's claws were extremely large and sharp-looking, yellow and white colored, just as its teeth. It unfolded its wings... The wing span as large as the dragon itself, if not a few feet smaller. It gave another, high-pitched roar, challenging Inuyasha to fight it.

"Wanna fight, huh? Well, fine then," Inuyasha grinned, giving a large jump, possibly ten to twenty feet high. He got to the top of a building, then raised the powerful Tetsusaiga. It glowed brightly, showing off its awesome power. "Die!" Inuyasha yelled, charging off the building and slicing down the dragon, green, blue and red demonic blood splattering everwhere. As soon as Inuyasha touched the ground, he ripped the Tetsusaiga back, out of the dragon, and ran blocks away from where the dragon was.

The dragon gave one last roar, a loud, high-pitched squeal which broke several windows, then collapsed to the ground, crushing several building... Luckily, no one was inside, as Inuyasha could smell no scent of human blood anywhere around the city. He smirked.

"Another victory for Inuyasha, the most powerful--" Inuyasha was interupted by a voice seeming to come from the sky.

"...Inuyasha the most powerful, _what_?" It was a female's voice... One like his teacher, Mrs. Sazuna...

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, confused, opening his eyes. "What the... Where am I...? Oh... _Crap_!" He had fell asleep during class again, and all his classmates looked and laughed at him. He gulped. "No... Not again... Feh!"

The lunch bell rang, and his teacher gave a laugh. "You're all dismissed for lunch. Especially you, 'Mr. Most Powerful'. I wouldn't want you to hurt me!"

The kids in the class laughed again as they exited the class room, making a red-faced Inuyasha even more redder, as he darted out of the classroom, down to the cafeteria.

"'Wanna fight, huh? Well, fine then,'" One of the girls repeated from Inuyasha's mumbling added with a giggle,as hIuyasha walked past them to the line.

"Ooh... Ramen today..." He grinned, licking his lips at the sight of the large, steaming pot of ramen... Chicken flavored! Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something on the top of his head... Something... Strange... They twitched at every sound he heard. It took him a moment that it was his dog ears! "Ohh... Shit-shit-shit-shit!" He cussed, putting his hands over the ears on the top of his head, and running down to the boy's bathroom. As he did, he just dodged a girl... "Watch where you're walking!" He shouted, then noticed that it was one of his friends, Kagome. She was in the other Grade Nine class, though they were almost like best friends... Though he didn't like to show it.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked, starting to twirl her finger around in a piece of her long, black hair. "Is something wrong? Why are you putting your hands on your head like that? It looks strange."

"Ah! Uh, no reason... _Feh_!" Inuyasha blushed, backing up a few steps. When he decided that no one else was around him -so she wouldn't crash into anyone-, he darted to the bathroom. As soon as he got into a stall, he also noticed that his nails had grew into his super-natural claws, and his teeth now fangs. His slapped his hand to his head, his hair remaining the 'humonic' black. "Well, at least that's still the same..." He thought aloud to himself, sadly, just as a boy had walked in. Inuyasha was the victim of a bad sentance.

"Well, keep that to yourself, d-_oo_-d," The boy -with a pretty familiar voice- said, giving a joking 'bleeeehhh' sound as he left the washroom.

"Oh, feh! Frickin' feh..." Inuyasha snorted. "Eww... Whatta' perv'. I think I lost my appitite..." At that time, just as he said that, his ears disappeared off his head, his claws shrunk into nails, and as did his fangs to teeth. "Hrm..." He nodded, opening the stall door and leaving the bathroom. At that time, Miroku approached him.

"Okay, what's up with the bathroom thing?" Miroku asked, raising one eyebrow. "Shippou said he heard you say something... Something weird..."

"Oh, Gawd damnit!" Inuyasha growled. "It was one of those things again!"

Sango's -who was behind Miroku- eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Ohhhh..." She clapped her hadns over her ears. "Sick, thanks for the mental picture, you perverts!" She then ran off, most likely to go tell Kagome - Like she usually did.

"You mean, the _ear_ thing?" Miroku asked. "Oh, hrm. Did you ever found out why the ears suddenly... Pop out? And you change without knowing?"

"I don't know, so _no_, I didn't find out. Why doesn't this happen to you?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Was Miroku's answer.

"I'd like to see you turn into a cat in the middle of class..." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up," Miroku blushed, then looked away.

Like Inuyasha, Miroku was able to turn into an animal... He turned into a black cat- Light on his feet and quick on the prowl... Well, if by 'prowl' you meant 'checking out women'.

"Are you going to skip work _again_ today?" Inuyasha folded his arms. -The two both worked at this cafe, called 'Kawaii Kitsune'. It was pretty girly and corny, so usually Miroku skipped... Mostly because the girls there were so young, and he couldn't really ask them out if they were seven years old, right?

"Yeah, probably," Miroku nodded with a shrug.

"That's how you miss out on news, silly!" Yelled a high and squeaky -not to mention childish- voice, just as an extremely small redish-orange headed kid ran -more like _bounded- _up to them.

"Shippou, don't run like that!" Miroku bit his lip. "People'll get suspicious!"

"Yeah, right," Shippou rolled his bright, blue eyes. "I told people that I'm... Like... Crazy, so... They, like, believe me!" Shippou was also a worker at the 'Kawaii Kitsune', and was, like Inuyasha and Miroku, able to turn into an animal- In Shippou's case, a kitsune- a fox. The sly, fox-fire-attacking fox... With an uber-kawaii fluffy tail!

"Watch it," Inuyasha warned, just as Kagome walked up to him.

"Right, well, are you going to eat lunch with Sango and I, or not?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, also giving a look at Miroku and Shippou.

"Well--" Inuyasha started, but was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Nope, because _I'm_ going to!" It was Kouga, who pushed right through the three boys and put his hand right around Kagome. "Hey, woh-man!"

"Er... Hi, Kouga..." Kagome said, pretty obviously uncomforatble.

"I'll sit with you and your woh-man friend," Kouga grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Uh, no thanks..." Kagome gave a fake laugh.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. "Screw off, you stupid bastard! I'm sitting with Kagome, so you can go stuff it!"

"Bitch!" kouga snarled back at Inuyasha. They both glared at each other, while Miroku, Shippou and Kagome walked around the two, joining Sango at the large table. It took the two a moment to notice that Kagome wasn't there anymore.

"I'll tell her," Kouga grinned at Inuyasha. "I'll tell her that you work at 'Kawaii Kitsune', practically the most girly place to hang out at in the whole city of Tokyo!"

"You work there too, shit for brains," Inuyasha shook his head. "Stupid, brainless wolf-ass." Kouga was also working at 'Kawaii Kitsune', and was could turn into a wolf. Apperantly, he and Inuyasha have some issues over Kagome. --Jealousy!--

"Dog turd!" Kouga shot back.

"Wolf-bitch!"

"Dog-shit!"

"Dumb--" Inuyasha was inturupted once again.

"Take it outside, girls!" The hall-monitor -who also seemed to rule the cafeteria-, Rin, looked up at the two squabbling boys and folded her arms. Her little hall-monitor hat was tilted on her head in an extremely cute fashion.

"Little punk," Kouga snorted, giving one last glare at Inuaysha before he stomped off.

Inuyasha looked down at the little Sixth grader. "So, where's my brother? You usually follow him around like a lost puppy."

"Oh..." Rin blushed, then looked down at the ground, kicking the floor with her foot- shyly. "Well, first of all, I'm on duty for this week... And plus, Sesshoumaru-sama is busy..."

Inuyasha didn't look amused. "Girls are after him again, aren't they?"

"Uhm, well, I have to go! Stay out of troble, Inuyasha-sama-sir!" Rin blushed, then ran off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then sat down next to a spot by Kagome, who was still with Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Luckily, Kouga was no where to be seen.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a wink. "So, is it true you fell asleep in class, again?"

---

"You are _late_!" Growled an angry Kikyou, giving a stomp of her white socked, sandled foot. She was wearing her usual miko outfit, her long, black hair tied back -with a white ribbon- in a long ponytail.

"Stuff it," Kouga snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Inuyasha defended. He had quite the past with Kikyou.

"Yeah, don't talk to me like that," Kikyou narrowed her dull, grey eyes.

"Why not?" Kouga narrowed his eyes back.

Kikyou grinned and said simply, "I can do things."

"She can," Shippou whispered in Kouga's ear. Kouga gulped, then stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, like I'm scared. Oo_o_oh," Kouga said, a shaky kind of voice eluding him.

"Right," Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Let us in, Kikyou?"  
"Yeah! Get to work! And into your outfits! Heh... They're in the boy's bathroom for you all. So, get to it!"

"Grr..." All boys seemed to say at the same time. They also gave a large gasp at the same time, to see Sesshoumaru, already in outfit, handing out orders to young, seven year old girls. Sesshoumaru looked up at the door, snorted, then continued serving the girls. "Hurry up, there's a lot of customers today, and I'm _not_ doing all the work."

"Erm, right..." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, then looked around, noticing that the boys were already half way to the bathroom. "Gr. Feh! Wait up, damnit!" He ran after them, his long black hair waving around behind him.

-

"Teehee!" Several girls giggled when Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kouga walked by, embarrassed by their outfits.

Shippou was wearing a tiny-tux, black and white with a little red tie. he also had little black boots, looking like they were almost taken from a Barbie fashion show. It was pretty corny, but cute at the same time. His hair was tied back, like usual, with a little blue bow... Nothing really out of the ordinary, there.

Kouga was wearing a black shirt, some white markings on it, with really small brown shorts. He was wearing jean-type-leggings, with old and shaggy looking skater-shoes... Grey with white lining. His hair, also like usual, was in a high ponytail. Kouga really disliked his outfit. "It makes me look gay!" He cried out constantly... Getting several whistles from guys that came in to 'Kawaii Kitsune' for their yummy cakes and biscuits.

Inuyasha was wearing adorible punk clothing, a zip-open grey sweater -with hoodie- and a white t-shirt under it. He had large, shaggy -and ripped- blue jeans -that weren't really blue... anymore-, with shoes almost identical to Kouga's... Except a darker grey. He also had a red hat, backwards, that made him look uber-cute, yet, punk. Several chains on the jeans really put the icing on the cake... Well, not literaly, since Inuyasha didn't like baking at 'Kawaii Kitsune'.

Miroku was wearing a purple and black monk's outfit, complete with the golden spiritual rod and matching mit for his Kazaana -which he hid, and had said at school that he was like Mickey Mouse, and couldn't take his glove off even if he wanted to... Sadly, they believed him-.

Sesshoumaru was wearing female clothing, and was dressed up as a girl, silver hair up and tied in a bun, with a strangely cute pink kimono with a dark fushia obi... White socks and sandles to match. He was dressed like this... Not on his own will, but Kikyou's - She had a personal joke -between her and herself- about her thinking that Sesshoumaru was a girl in the first place. She still kind of suspected it, since Sesshoumaru had declined several times to prove that he was indeed a boy... His deep and handsome voice didn't seem to cut it for Kikyou. All she replied with was, "Oh, you'd be surprised by the voices I hear at my school... And I go to an all-girls school!"

"This blows!" Kouga said threw clenched teeth as he passed Miroku.

"Go tell that to your momm-ah!" Shippou laughed when Kouga complained to him. "I actually like this costume, so mmmm!" At the 'mmmm' part, Shippou had stuck out his little tongue, Kouga mumbling a...

"Little bitch, stupid bastard... Dumbass fox..."

"Stop swearing, wolf-boy!" Kikyou scolded Kouga as she walked by. Kouga answered with a...

"Oh, stuff it!"

"Right, yeah, yeah... Well, it's closing time in five minutes... Because you were so damn _late_!" Kikyou gave glares to the boys in their little outfits. "So in five minutes, come to the back for a meeting."

"Yeah," and "M'kay" was heard from the boys, randomly around the 'Kawaii Kitsune'. And in five mintues time, they all met in the backroom.

"Well, boys!" Kikyou announced, arms folded. "We have a job to do. Naraku, that evil bastard, is out again with his demons and incarnations and we have to stop the demons from destroying the town, blah-blah-blah... You know the rest... Any questions?"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about this," Shippou blinked from his spot next to Miroku's leg.

"First of all... That's not a _question_, it's a _comment_! So any _questions_?" Kikyou looked and glared around at the boys. "Okay, I didn't think so!" She said in a scary and rare cheery voice. "So, Kouga, the ookami, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the inus, Miroku, the neko and Shippou, the kitsune... _Get going, damnit_!"

"Erm... Oh, this is so corny..." Shippou covered his blushing face with his hand, then reached into his pocket, as did the other blushing boys.

Then, altogether, they yelled -and quite embarressed at that- "Power pendants... Activate..." Next, a "Feh!" was heard from Inuyasha.

All of them glowed for a moment, Sesshoumaru's ears going a little more pointier than they were before, his hair growing just a little. His eyes turned from brown to gold, and his nails grew. That was about it, as he always had fangs, until his embarressing female outfit turned into a male's kimono, red, white and other colors with little flowers covering it. He had some armour, also. For an outfit so girly, he actually looked slightly manly... But only slightly.

Inuyasha's black hair turned silver, two little white doggy ears popping up on the top of his head, his human ears seeming do disappear behind his hair, not to be seen again until he changes back to human. His nails and teeth grew into claws and fangs, and his punk oufit changed to a fire rat's -red- kimono, a small and shaggy -not to mention weak- looking sword at his side, the Tetsusaiga in its hidden form. His brown eyes, like his brother's, turned golden.

Miroku's monk-outfit stayed the same, but two fuzzyblack cat ears appeared against his head, and a black, straight tail showed from the bottom of his outfit. His nails turned to claws, and some of his teeth turned to fangs, and that was really about all, since evenhis eyes stayed the same.

Kouga's outfit from the 'Kawaii Kitsune' glowed for a moment, before disappearing and then turning into brown wolf fur, leg warmers, arm warmers, and a headband. His hair was still in it's black ponytail, and his eyes were a piercing blue. Teeth turned into fangs, as nails turned into claws, and a fluffy, brown wolf tail appeared.

Shippou's little tuxedo glowed for a moment, then disappeared, turning into a little blue kimono top (with a dark bottom) with a fox hide's vest, a little fluffy golden fox tail appearing at the back. His feet turned into fluffy fox paws, and the nails on his hand turned to claws, but not very long ones. His teeth, like nearly everyone else's, turned into fangs, but they weren't very big, neither, probably because he was so young. His ears pointed slightly, and his hair stayed the same. That was all.

Kikyoulooked at them all and laughed. "Ah, you all look priceless. I'd take a picture, but then the picture would have to get developed and then possibly someone would find out about you! Hah! So, good luck, and now, get the hell out of here, damnit!"

-

"Hey, she didn't even tell us what the problem was!" Kouga yelled, just realizing this, after they were kicked out of the now closed 'Kawaii Kitsune'. "What the hell is that crazy chick up to?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, broke the windowed-door, then stepped in. Moments later, Sesshoumaru came out with a head-shaking Kikyou.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you what Naraku's demons are doing. Well, they're possessin' all these trees in the forest over there, so you have to cut down the glowing trees. Oh! Did I mention that you'd have to do this_ tomorrow_? I just misread the thingy. They are planning the attack _tomorrow_, so you'll have to change back into your normal forms for_ tonight_. Tomorrow, after work hours, you'll have to go get Naraku and his demons. So, yep!"

"_What_!" All the boys (except for Sesshoumaru) yelled.

"Crazy wench!" Kouga snarled.

"Shut up, don't talk to her like that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, are you cheating on Kagome or something?" Shippou asked, looking up at Inuyasha. "Because it seems you are sticking up for Kikyou."

"N-no! Shut up! No!" Inuyasha looked around him. "Why would I like a crazy bitch like that? Kagome's ten times better. And who said I was even going out with Kagome? Are you all stupid, or just drunk? I bet you're_ both_."

"Ooh, of course," Shippou rolled his eyes. "I'm going home. See you all... I guess." He took his little power-pendant-thing (Which was, adoribly, a little plastic leaf) that turned him into the kitsune, and could also turn him back. After a quick glowing, he was back in his little tuxedo.

"Yeah, me too," Kouga shrugged, got his little pendant (a squeaky dog toy, which was in the shape of a bone) and transformed back into his 'Kawaii Kitsune' outfit. Then, he started to walk home. After that, all the boys changed into their regular selves, went home, then turned in for the night.

---

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome was outside Inuyasha's door, early in the morning. She banged on the door a few more times, until Sesshoumaru answered. "_Oh_, erm..." Kagome looked awayfrom Sesshoumaru, who's hair was long and wet at the time, curlers galore, wearing blue penguin pajamas with matching fluffy blue slippers. And, most surprising, in his hand, he was holding mascara.

Sesshoumaru didn't look amused. "Hm." He raised his thin eyebrows when Kagome looked away. "Come in, I guess. But listen..." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a hard stare. "Don't. Tell. _Anyone_. Got that, wench?"

"Eep! Um! Yes, I think I do, thanks!" Kagome blushed, scurring into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house, and sat quietly on one of the large couches in the living room, to wait for Inuyasha to hurry up in the morning.

"Inuyasha, get your ass down here," Sesshoumaru called up the stairs, then shook his head, walking into the bathroom, the door closing with a **FWAP**.

"What's your freakin' problem!" Inuyasha growled as he walked downstairs. As soon as he did, he spotted Kagome. "Oh. ...Feh."

"Um, this isn't a good time, is it?" Kagome asked, standing up from the couch, looking shyly at Inuyasha. "I thought we'd walk to school together. I don't know your phone number so I couldn't call you. I guess I'll go now, though... Okay? Just don't be late for school!" Kagome seemed to giggle, as she let herself out the door. "Bye!"

"Hrm..." Inuyasha scratched his head. "That was... Different. Hm, well, I guess I should go get dressed." Inuyasha looked down at the pajamas he was wearing; Boxers... And that was really all. Red and white boxers. "Oh, shit!" He cussed, now blushing, guessing that Kagome left so hurriedly because of what he was wearing. So he ran back up the stairs and into his room.

-

_Riiiiiinggg...!_

The school-bell rang, and a worried Kagome was waiting just outside the school doors for Inuyasha, who was late. She sighed, then went inside for class, shaking her head and looking at the floor most of the way.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had fallen back asleep while making his bed. But his alarm clock rang and rang, waking him up with a scare.

"What the hell? Who's-- _What time is it_?" He grabbed his black alarm clock, which read, '9:00'... Which was the time that the school he went to started. "Shit! I'm late, again!" He jumped up, grabbed his school-boy's uniform and struggled to put it on, then ran out of the door, running the whole way to school. As soon as he opened the door to the classroom, he yelled, "I'm not late!" But, it was now 9:10, and his class wasn't there; They were in science class... Which was in a different room.

The teacher looked up from her desk. "Well, Inuyasha, if you weren't late, maybe you'd know that the class was in Science. So, go to the Science room."

"Oh. Okay... Feh!" Inuyasha growled as he closed the door. Then, he had to run down three flights of stairs to the Science room, which he had entered just in time; The science teacher was late, and he had just started talking about the new assignment.

"Now, for your assignment, you'll have to work in partners, and do a project-class-presentation about plants. Okay?** P-L-A-N-T-S**.Yeah, so, get into your partners, and think of what you're going to do. You have ten mintues. Start, now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, immediatly, inspite him forgetting to meet Kagome at school. "Can you be my partner for this project? Just between you and me, I _don't_ want to go with Kouga. So, could you? I already have it planned out and I was wondering if you are my partner, if you want to get together after school and go research. I'll show you the plant, since it's been in my family for years..."

"Um, _okay_?" Inuyasha wasn't sure of what she had just said, since most of it she said really fast, and if she didn't say it really fast, she was mumbling it.

"Okay! Well, I heard from Kouga that you have a job after school, working at this Cafe, so, how about we go out at seven? Is that all right for you?" Kagome gave a sweet smile.

"Yeah, it should be," Inuyasha nodded. Though his shift ended at seven thirty, he'd just get Shippou or Sesshoumaru to cover for him.

"_Awesome_! So, I'll see you later!" Kagome laughed, then went back to her seat, leaving a pretty-confused Inuyasha at his desk.

-

As soon as the clock struck seven, Inuyasha looked around to make sure none of his other co-workers (Kouga, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and / or definetly _not_ Kikyou) seen him, as he snuck out the front, glassy, newly-fixed door. Then, he snuck down to the park he and Kagome were supposed to meet at.

"Inuyasha, hey!" Kagome waved, running down the park's path, towards a five-minute waiting Inuyasha. "We have to go to the end of this path, and then you'll see what we're going to work on for out Science project. It's really pretty."

"Is it?" Inuyasha shrugged, now walking beside Kagome, but a little behind her.

Farther down the path, it got narrower and narrower, and more trees and bushes appeared next to thepath.

"You know, in a way, the our project is kind of romantic, also. Kouga's going to be really jealous of you!" Kagome giggled, making Inuyasha blush a little.

That's when Inuyasha noticed it;

Something on his head.

Twitching.

Moving.

So, Inuyasha put his hand to his head, then gasped. "No freakin' way!" His doggy ears had appeared on his head, twitching when his hand came in contact with them.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, turning around. But then was awkwardly surprised to see Inuyasha's legs thrashing from out of a bush.

"Nothing's wrong! Nothing at all! I just dropped something, you see?" Inuyasha finally got his doggy ears to disappear, as he picked a leaf from the bush. "See, I dropped this, erm... Leaf!"

Kagome gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "That's no leaf! That's poison ivy!"

"**_WHAT_**?"

---

"Ichy, ichy... Feh... Ow... Shit..." Mumble. "Freakin'... Poison ivy... Dumb bastard Kouga... Stupid boss Kikyou..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, walking by Kagome, but about two feet away, since Kagome didn't want to get infected with the poison ivy.

"Hm? Oh, well, look! In the middle of that field, there's a Sakura tree, in bloom! Isn't it pretty?" Kagome sighed dreamily. "It's so pretty. And that's what we're going to do our project on. Japan's national flower!"

"It's just a Sakura tree. They're all over Tokyo... Nevermind Tokyo, they're all over Japan!" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's true, but this Sakura tree is special, you see," Kagome started to walk up to the Sakura tree, Inuyasha trailing not far behind. "It's blooming so early in the year. It's only Spring, just a week into the beginning! And, my Grandfather proposed to my Grandmother under this tree. That's another reason!"

"Oh, I see..." Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly, though he knew nothing about flowers or plants or trees, and just saw this Sakura tree as _'just_ _another one of those'_.

It was then that the sky, which was, at that time, a little bit darker than sky blue, turned pitch black, and sitting on a branch of Kagome's Sakura tree, was a strange woman; She had black hair, tied up with a feather, a red and white kimono (under it was blue and white) with a yellow obi. Her eyes were a deep red, and she had pointed, demonic ears. Strangely, probably as a weapon, the strange demonic woman had a green and white fan.

"Hmmm, handsome young boy you are, Inuyasha! So we meet again!" The woman which Inuyasha had just then remembered as 'Kagura of the Wind', one of Naraku's demons laughed. "Who's this girl you have with you? She looks sweet, but is her heart really pure?"

"Um," Inuyasha gave Kagura a strange look. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but for one, that's not really any of your buisness. It's not mine, either. And second of all, I don't think that was your line."

"Oh," Kagura blinked, then reached into her Kimono to grab a piece of paper; Th script. "Oh, you're right. I was looking at my script for my one-time shot at _Passions_. You know, the soap-opera. Sorry. Let me continue." She blushed form embarrassment a little, as she rasied her green and white fan. "I'll make your little honey fall into a deep slumber... Actually, nevermind your little sweetie, I might as well make the whole human-infested town fall asleep... Except for you and those other people, like the other dog youkai, the neko, kitsune and ookami. The spell won't work on them."

"Hm," Inuyasha nodded. "That's kinda interesting."

"It is, isn't it?" Kagura cackled, then giving a wave of her fan (which was followed by an extremely weak gust of wind, since it came from the little fan), Kagome collapsed over.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was about to run up to her, but he forgot that he was infested with poison ivy. "Damnit!"

At that time, Inuyasha noticed three other trees in the forest starting to glow, each different colors. And also at that time, Kouga the Ookami, Shippou the Kitsune, Miroku the Neko and Sesshoumaru the Bishounen-- I mean, _Inu_, arrived, each starting to attack the trees.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Killing these trees, stupid, like Kikyou told us to!" Kouga yelled to Inuyasha, while kicking and scratching the hell out of a green-glowing tree.

"But, there's none left!" Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell?"

It was at that time, that Kagome's Sakura tree (and of course, Inuyasha and Kagome's chance for the blue ribbon Science prize) started to glow a hot pink color.

"Oh, shit..." Inuyasha sighed. "This is really going to bite ass."

"Come on, Inuyasha, kill the tree!" Shippou yelled, as he used 'FoxFire' while attacking a yellow glowing tree.

"I can't..." Inuyasha looked down, but Sesshoumaru grabbed his pendant and threw it at Inuyasha's head. "What the... _Feh_!"

Since Inuyasha said the '_Feh_' word (one of the keys to making him transform) and was hit in the head with a pendant at the same time, his outfit turned into a red fire-rat kimono, his hair turned silver with his little white doggy-ears poking out the top of his head, and his phantom sword, Tetsusaiga, appeared at his side.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The other four glowing trees that Kouga, Shippou, Miroku and Sesshoumaruwere fightingfell to the ground, and the onlytreeleft was the Sakura tree that Inuyasha resisted to'kill'.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "Break the tree down! Then we can get out of here, and plus, the town would be saved!"

"Screw the freakin'town..." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'll break the tree down, if he won't!" Kouga growled.

"That won't be possible,"Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Inuyasha has to do it. He's the only onewho hasn't, yet. And if you do attack it, it probably won't work. No effect would take place. Inuyasha _has_ to kill this tree, and he's the _onlyone_ who cando it."

"Think of Kagome when you kill that tree!" Shippou tried to call out some encouragement for the confused dog.

"I _am_ thinking of Kagome, and that's _why_ I can't do it!" Inuyasha finally spilled out.

"Then... Attack Kagura!" Miroku yelled out.

"Attack Kagura?" Shippou and Kouga were confused.

"That's a good plan," Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Why is that a good plan? What will attacking Kagura have to do with anything?" Shippou blinked, then started to scratch his head.

"Because," Miroku whispered toKouga and Shippou. "When Inuaysha goes to attack Kagura with his Tetsusaiga, Kagura will jump out of the way and he'll destroy the tree."

"Why would Kagura jump out of the way?" Kougafrowned.

"Because, first of all, shedoesn't want to die. Second of all, who saidshe even likes Naraku? It's obvous she's working for him, but not on her own will. He'd kill her for sure if she tried to escape, so she'll foil his plans...But she wouldn't make it obvious. She'd make it look like a mistake," Sesshoumaru explained. Then Shippou and Kouga looked at each otherwith an,

"Ooo_ooo_oooh!"

"Attack Kagura? That's fine with me!" Inuaysha grinned, taking outthe large and powerful sword, Tetsusaiga, and lifted it above his head. Then, he charged at Kagura. "Die!"

Kagura, with a smirk onher face, jumped, and Inuyasha, not noticing this, swung his Tetsusaiga into the Sakura tree. There were some creaks, then it fell over with a loud **BANG**!

"Oh, _shit_!" Inuyasha cussed, as the tree fell over. Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Kouga looked at each other, then ran through the forests so when Kagome would wakeup, she wouldn't spot them. Kagura also fled, which left a feeling-bad, still youkai (Well, hanyou, to be exact) Inuyasha. He dropped theTetsusaiga next to him, making it return back to it's small, old and rusty, unable-to-cut-paper...wet, form, and then Inuaysah sat over on his bottom. "How willI explain this to Kagome?"He sighed.

"Explain what?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes as she satup. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widended, as he turned around."Kagome, you're awake? You're okay?"

"I'm fine, but, how are you... Like that?" Kagome asked, taking a few stepstowards him. She then looked at the cut down Sakura tree that Kagome seemed to adore. "...Did... Did you do that?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's doggy ears flattened against his head. "I did... But, it was for a good cause. I was trying to avoid it, but I swung into it by accident..."

"I guess that's okay," Kagome laughed, taking a few more steps towards Inuaysha. "I'mglad you're okay, though. Actually, you aren't, really. What happened to you? Why is your hair like that? What's with the clothes, and why do you have an old, rusty sword?" She walked right next to him, leaning over right in front of him.

"Kagome, don't go near me! Remember, I have poison-ivy shit on me!" Inuyasha warned, trying to back away. But when he did, Kagome moved closer.

"I like these, though!" Kagome giggled, playing with his little doggy ears. "I know you have poison-ivy, but I don't care. I know you look strange now, but I don't care about that either. The Sakura tree? Itwas old and about to die, anyways."

"Really?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "And all this," Inuyasha motioned to his hair, ears and clothes. "...This... Is hard to explain."

"Yeah, I bet. And explaining can come later," Kagome smiled. Then, her smile turned into her biting her lip. "Oh, _I can't take it anymore_!" She jumped up and started iching her arms. "Oh Gawd, I'm _so_ ichy!"

_...A Day Later, During Class Rolecall..._

"Yoshi; Here. Nami; Here. Kagome; Absent with extremely contaigious poison ivy, and the same with Inuyasha..."


End file.
